How It's Supposed to Be
by eble10
Summary: Lucy's horrible day turned into a game to play on Natsu which turned into something... more. Lucy realizes her feelings for Natsu. NaLu oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story in a long time, so bear with me here! Thanks for reading! ;)**

Lucy was having a rough day.

She had just come back from a mission the day before with half the pay she was expecting because Natsu decided that he needed to, ahem, _redecorate_ the yard of the client while fighting off the burglars. The client then proceeded to deduct the damage costs from the reward.

She was also getting sick of the men on her walk to the guild giving her _looks._ Sure, she liked some male attention, in moderation of course, but today it seemed like every man she passed was undressing her with their eyes. Just thinking about it made chills run down her spine.

And the only male attention she wanted was from the densest person she knew. He was so oblivious that the only way she could think of to get his attention was to pull off his pants, and that was not something she was prepared to do. She wasn't sure she even liked him that much. All she desired, she convinced herself, was a mutual attraction.

Lucy sighed, worried about paying her rent that month. She felt stressed, and her muscles were sore when she woke up that morning from all the exercise. _Why does everything seem especially bad today?_ She wondered as she pushed the doors to the guild open.

Lucy was comforted by the familiarity of the guild. She suddenly felt tired, like all she wanted to do was forget her worries in a glass of some alcoholic drink. After deciding it was way too early in the morning to drink (except for Cana, of course), Lucy sat herself at the bar, hoping for some comfort from Mirajane.

Before she could even open her mouth for some friendly conversation, she felt a familiar presence behind her, and a voice say her name. "Lucy."

Lucy spun around, and suddenly she was face to face with Natsu. Immediately she felt her heart swell. "Natsu!"

His face was serious. He looked determined, as if he had something important on his mind. Mira wordlessly ambled off, feeling the serious tension between the two.

Lucy could feel her pulse increase. Natsu was _so close_. Had she ever noticed how attractive that determined glint in his eye was?

"Lucy." He said again, sending the butterflies in her stomach loose. "I'm sorry."

"W-what?" She managed. _When did it become so hard just to talk to him? We're supposed to be friends and team mates, not lovers or something!_

"I ruined the mission yesterday, so I'm gonna make it up to you!" Natsu grinned, an excited look in his eye.

"Really?" Lucy gaped at him, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah! This time, I'll buy lunch! I won't mooch off you today!"

Lucy sighed. _What was I expecting?_

Natsu grinned wider and stormed off to pick a fight with Gray, Happy appearing out of nowhere and flying around his head.

"He does care for you, you know."

Lucy spun around once again, meeting Erza's eyes. "Huh?" She didn't hear the Titania approach.

"Natsu just has a different way of showing it. He's not too bright, you know? If you like him you have to be a little more obvious. Flirting doesn't work on him." Erza smiled, happy to be offering some useful girl-to-girl advice.

Lucy winced inwardly and forced a smile. "O-okay, Erza, thanks."

Erza nodded proudly and went to go stop Natsu and Gray's battle, which had been raging during their short conversation.

"Flirting doesn't work, huh?" She hadn't even tried much flirting. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't tried anything with Natsu. If she liked him, shouldn't she aim for more? She's Lucy damn Heartfilia, for goodness sake, and she's irresistible. Plus, her day already went down the tubes. What else can go wrong? A little rejection wouldn't mean anything. Right?

"Thanks Cancer!" Lucy smiled, and the spirit disappeared.

She looked in the mirror. She put on her most revealing outfit and had Cancer fix her hair. She looked good. She smiled at her reflection and her troubles left her head for a minute.

But she thought back to her plan: OPERATION GET NATSU TO FEEL SOMETHING. Lucy was determined to get Natsu to give in to her womanly charms. Her bad day seemed to disappear with the fun she had planned for herself. She convinced herself she had nothing to lose. Natsu might not even realize what she was doing.

Right on time, the fire mage and his pet cat came in through the window. "Hey, Lucy!" "Aye!"

Lucy sighed. Some things never changed. "Natsu! What if I was changing when you came in?" Remembering her plan, Lucy gave him a little giggle and a wink. "That would be so… embarrassing!"

"Lucy's not mad? Huuuuuuuh?" Happy cocked his head to the side. "Lucy, why are you acting so weird?"

Natsu didn't even blink. "Lucy, do you have anything to eat?"

Lucy adjusted her dress. "Natsu… can I ask you something?"

"Of course! What?"

"Do you think this dress… looks okay?" To emphasize, Lucy pushed her breasts out a little, her dress barely covering her. She blushed and looked away, hardly believing what she was doing.

"Huh? Why are you asking such a weird question? You never ask me things like that."

He was so dense. So thick-headed. Lucy could hardly believe it, except that he was Natsu. She had to remind herself who she was dealing with. This was Natsu, with a skull that was nearly impenetrable.

"LUCY'S WEEEEIIIRRRDD!" Happy cried, and flew out the window. "I'M GONNA GO FIND CHARLE!"

_I have to take it up a notch, _Lucy decided, _I can't be just a friend to him anymore._ Suddenly, Lucy's little game of trying to get Natsu to notice girls turned into something more. She wanted him to notice _her. _Sure, she liked him, and she always wanted him to look at her that way, but now she wanted him to whisper sweet words to her and hold her and kiss her…

Lucy looked at him, sitting on her couch, finishing off a sandwhich. "Whatever Happy, more for me!"

Lucy walked carefully over to the dragon slayer. _Her _dragon slayer. She placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned her face close to his. "Natsu." She whispered.

Natsu just looked at her.

Lucy leaned her body closer, so she was practically sitting in his lap. "I'm having a really bad day."

Natsu swallowed.

"I'm hoping you will make it better. Much better." Lucy pressed their bodies together, so they were tangled up on her couch. Her hands slowly met behind his neck and she looked at him through half lidded eyes. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest at a million miles an hour and she had to be careful to not stop breathing altogether. She couldn't read Natsu's face.

"Lucy…?" Natsu choked out.

That was all Lucy needed before she slammed her lips against his.

As their mouths danced together, Lucy's mind became a whirlwind. Her thoughts were scattered, like a tornado hit and her usually clear mind blurred. All she could feel was Natsu in front of her.

Natsu, on the other hand, was completely confused. He really had no idea what was going on, but he decided he liked it. So he just went with it.

It felt like eons before Lucy pulled away. She met Natsu's eyes. Both were silent, breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.

"Natsu. I like you. A lot."

Natsu kept staring at her, eyes locked. "Of course! We are friends, right? We gotta like each other!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. Was he really…? What was going on? Did he get it? She kissed him again, more vigorously this time. She bit his lip, and he grunted. He had to have gotten the message. _She didn't want to be friends anymore._

She pulled away again and looked at him. Other than heavy breathing, he looked more or less normal. "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

_There it is! _"Of course."

"Do friends really kiss like this? I've never done it before. I remember Igneel telling me about girlfriends and kissing but I didn't really get it. Am I supposed to get all tingly and stuff?"

_He didn't know the difference between a friend who is a girl and a girlfriend._

It was impossible.

"You're kidding."

"Lucy, you're so mean."

"I mean, I'm literally _throwing myself at you._"

"Uh, okay."

"Wait, you're _tingly_?"

"Well, yeah. It feels kind of…good." At this, the fire mage finally blushed.

_Natsu's blushing. _Lucy realized she would have to explain this situation to him. She sighed and climbed off him. She smoothed her ruffled clothing and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, when a girl kisses you like… like… _that_, that means she really _really_ likes you. It means she wants you to like her too and stay with her and do romantic things with her."

"So, you really _really _like me and want to stay with me and do romantic things with me?"

"Well… yeah." Lucy turned red, embarrassed. "Only if… you do too."

"I guess that would explain a lot." Natsu said. "Lately I've felt funny when I'm with you and I don't like it when other guys look at you and stuff. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." Lucy felt exhausted. She couldn't believe she had to explain it to him!

"I liked it when you kissed me."

Lucy looked at him. He was so cute, all embarrassed about it. She smiled seductively and climbed back onto his lap. Feeling confidence race through her veins, she kissed him once again. _Yes! Yes! _Her brain screamed. She got what she wanted. She knew that this is what she wanted, something more than just a mutual attraction, she wanted _this._

Natsu reacted by kissing her back. They became completely wrapped up in each other. Lucy's hands ran through his hair and his arms circled her body, pulling her closer.

_Yes, _Lucy decided, _I think this is how this is supposed to be._


End file.
